1. Field
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor and, more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor using vibration.
2. Background
In general, a reciprocating compressor is a compressor in which a piston linearly reciprocates within a cylinder to suck, compress, and discharge a refrigerant. The reciprocating compressor may be classified into a connection type reciprocating compressor and a vibration type reciprocating compressor according to a piston driving method.
In the connection type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a rotational shaft of a rotary motor by a connecting rod and reciprocates within a cylinder to compress a refrigerant. Meanwhile, in the vibration type reciprocating compressor, a piston is connected to a mover of a reciprocating motor which reciprocates, so as to vibrate together and reciprocate to compress a refrigerant. The present invention relates to a vibration type reciprocating compressor, and hereinafter, the vibration type reciprocating compressor will be referred to as a reciprocating compressor.
In the reciprocating compressor, the piston and the cylinder relatively reciprocate in a magnetic flux direction of the reciprocating motor to repeatedly perform a sequential process of sucking, compressing, and discharging a refrigerant.
However, in the related art reciprocating compressor, a compressor main body comprised of a reciprocating motor and a compression unit is installed to vibrate in a horizontal direction in an internal of an airtight container and supported by a support spring as a coil spring. Namely, a predetermined space is required for the compressor main body to be supported by the support spring between the airtight container and the compressor main body, increasing a size of the compressor.
Also, in the related art reciprocating compressor, since the mover of the reciprocating motor and the piston of the compression unit are combined to be assembled, concentricity of the mover and the piston should be consistent, making an assembly process of the compressor complicated as much.
In addition, in the related art reciprocating compressor, since the support spring is connected to a stator of a reciprocating motor and a cylinder of a compression unit and fixed in the airtight container, vibration of the reciprocating motor and that of the compression unit are transmitted to the airtight container as is to increase compressor vibration.
Also, in the related art reciprocating compressor, a stator of the reciprocating motor is integrally coupled to the cylinder of the compression unit or connected by a resonance spring, and a mover of the reciprocating motor is integrally connected to the piston of the compression unit, and thus, a velocity of the reciprocating motor and a relative velocity of the compression unit are equal. As a result, there is a limitation in increasing a velocity of the reciprocating motor, degrading compressor efficiency.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating compressor reduced in size by reducing a space between a compressor main body and an airtight container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating compressor in which a mover and a piston of a compression unit are easily assembled to thus simplify an assembly process of the compressor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating compressor in which compressor vibration is attenuated by offsetting vibration of a reciprocating motor and vibration of a compression unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating compressor in which a velocity of a reciprocating motor is increased by differently controlling a relative velocity of a reciprocating motor and a relative velocity of a compression unit, thus enhancing compressor efficiency.